Arctic Night
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: On a cold winter's night, the next Kuchiki was born. The next pure-blood in line for the head of the Kuchiki Clan. This is the sotry of his birth, and the events that happened a few weeks prior. Rated T for birth scene.


**Arctic Night**

The Squad Six lieutenant stood there, stunned as his father read over the report. _Squad Six… to go to war…? I am being sent away to fight as well along with my father?_ The raven-haired man shook his head, stepping closer to the captain's desk, "Father, you know I cannot go! Not when Kasumi is so close to giving birth!" his onyx/blue eyes were wide, filling slightly with fear. The fear of leaving his dear wife right before she was to deliver their first-born child. He promised her he wouldn't miss the baby's birth, and he intended to keep the promise, "Father-!"

"Enough Sojun." said the captain in a harsh voice, "It cannot be helped. Our fellow officers need help, and that is what we will do. Every member in Squad Six will gather their things and prepare for battle, including you." he looked up to see the pain in his son's eyes, "I am sorry my son. But when duty calls we must answer." he stood up, walking around the desk to put a hand on his shoulder, "I will give you tonight to say goodbye to her, then we will deploy in the morning at dawn." Sojun reluctantly nodded, casting his gaze to the floor as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. His father continued to walk past him until he exited the office, leaving Sojun alone. His hands clenched into fists.

"My Kasumi… I am sorry…" he whispered, looking up to gaze out the window at the sun as it set, "I promise you I will return in time for the birth of our baby…" he turned and soon followed his father from the barracks, flash stepping home quickly to his wife.

* * *

He quietly entered the Kuchiki estate, walking briskly down the halls until he passed a maid, who smiled and bowed to him, "Good evening Master Kuchiki. If you are looking for Lady Kuchiki, she is out in the gardens." Sojun nodded, smiling back.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." with another bow the maid ran off. Sojun turned directions and quickly walked into the gardens, smiling softly at the sight. There she was… his beautiful and radiant Kasumi. She was looking out over the small pond, clad in a dark purple kimono, tied together with a dark pink sash right under her breasts, the kimono draping over her heavily pregnant belly. His gaze softened as he listened to her hum, rubbing her hands along her belly as she rocked side to side. Her black hair was clipped back, the rest hanging down to about the middle of her back. She was perfect… gorgeous… his… He silently made his way across the lawn, his smile turning into a slight frown from the news he was about to bring her. He knew she wouldn't like it… But he had to tell her non the less. As he approached her, he chuckled, "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Kasumi jumped slightly, turning to smile at him, giving a soft giggle.

"Sojun. You startled me…" came her delicate voice. Sojun closed to distance between them and welcomed her into his arms, granting her lips the gift of his own in a tender kiss, "I missed you today…" she whispered against his warm lips, "So did the baby…" she took his hand, guiding it over her swelled belly as she smiled at him. Sojun's eyes wandered to his hand that was being pressed against her stomach. His grin widened.

"Did he now…?" he asked softly, spreading his fingers wide to feel for any kicks. His smile widened when he felt tiny movement inside. Kasumi nodded, leaning to her husband's form.

"Yes… we both did… very much…" she said in a whisper, wrapping her arms around him. Sojun frowned, kissing her forehead.

"Kasumi… I have to tell you something…" his wife looked up at him with a curious gaze.

"Really? What is it?" Sojun sighed before adverting his eyes from hers, not able to tell it while looking into her deep blue orbs.

"My… squad is being sent to war… I am required to go…" Kasumi's mouth parted slightly, her eyes widened. War…?

"War…?" her voice squeaked, her heart beginning to race, "How long will you be gone…?" he shrugged.

"That I don't know… It could be a few days… could be weeks or months… I have to stay until the war ends…" Kasumi shook her head, tears brimming her eyes.

"But the baby… He's due in three weeks Sojun… you can't just leave… What if… you miss his birth…? What if you're killed…?" the questions soon had Kasumi in tears. Sojun's heart began to crack. He would rather suffer 1000 deaths than have his lover cry. He gathered her quivering form into his embrace as he rocked her, "You can't go… You can't…" she shook her head, burying her features into his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly, but it didn't seem to help stop her sobs.

"I won't die Kasumi… I would never leave you…" he told her in a reassuring voice, looking down at her, "I will make sure I'm here for our baby's birth." her hands gripped his shirt in a tight grip, not about to let go any time soon. She shook in his arms, continuing to sob. He hated having to go off and fight, leaving her alone. He always had this fear in the back of his heart, that one day he would leave… and never come back. The fear that he would die and leave Kasumi and his child alone. He hated thinking that but somehow it always seemed to creep into his mind once in a while. And it killed him knowing that someday it just might happen.

"Don't go Sojun… I'm begging you." came her shaking voice, cracking from the sobs that escaped her body. He reached up and cupped her cheeks, lifting her gaze to his. He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I will return to your side Kasumi… I will return and be by your side when you give birth to our child…" Kasumi lifted a hand to put it over his, leaning to his touch. A tear rolled down her cheek, which was quickly caught by Sojun's thumb as it caressed her cheek.

"When do you have to leave…?" she looked up at him with her sad eyes.

"Tomorrow morning…" he replied after a few seconds. Kasumi nodded, closing her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"Just don't get hurt… Please…" she begged, tightening her grip on his hand. He returned to embracing her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I won't Kasumi… I won't…"

* * *

"Are you ready to depart Sojun?" came the deep voice of his father as he walked up to his son. Sojun nodded and looked back at his wife, who was standing a few feet behind them with a weak smile on her lips, her hands resting on her large belly.

"Give me a few more minutes father. I will meet you at the front gates." Ginrei glanced back and forth between his son and daughter-in-law before smiling slightly, nodding once before making his way to the front gates. The minute he was out of sight Kasumi rushed to Sojun, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I love you…" she whispered, looking to him. He had his usual uniform on, only he had a brown cloak nestled over his shoulders. Wherever the war was must be far away… Sojun smiled, leaning down to kiss his wife softly, sweetly, cupping her cheeks.

"I love you as well… so much." he said back to her softly, reaching a hand down to rub her belly. He slowly kneeled, pressing a kiss to her plump belly, "I will be home soon my son… Wait for me." he rested his cheek there, Kasumi's hand coming to comb fingers through the locks of black silk, "Be good little one… be good to your mother…" he stood and kissed her again. Her lips quivered underneath his as tears once more came to stream down her cheeks. Sojun couldn't stand the thought of leaving her… in case she went into labor… Before he knew it tears were brimming his eyes. Sojun despised his job at times such as this… But duty needed him, and whether he liked it or not, he had to leave. He reluctantly let her go, releasing her from his hold. Kasumi instantly felt cold… She missed his warmth instantly, gazing at him as he immediately turned, not saying another word. She knew he had to do that to keep his emotions from getting to him. He always acted cold the day he left when he had to go on missions. She learned to let him go without calling after him, begging him once more not to leave. But she could not help it this time. He was going to war, not on a simple mission. She put a hand over her mouth as she continued to weep, watching through blurry eyes as her husband disappeared from her sight. She turned, leaning against the wall as she sobbed audibly, slowly sinking to her knees. Kasumi wrapped an arm around her stomach as she sat there, begging for her husband's safety. A small smile graced her lips when she felt the small kick within her womb, and her hand went to rest against that place.

_Daddy will be home soon my little one… You'll see…._

* * *

**2 ½ weeks later**  
**January 30th**  
**8:55 PM**

Kasumi sat on the couch, wincing slightly as she felt a small cramp in her stomach. She laid her hand on her belly. _Ow… That hurt…_ She stood, making her way into her bedroom, "Maybe if I lay down and rest the cramps will go away." she muttered to herself, looking at the calendar, "Sojun… the day is getting closer… please come home…" she whispered, returning to her walk. She almost made it to the bedroom when a sharp pain erupted from her stomach, running through her body. She gasped, her eyes going wide as her arms went to wrap around her stomach. Her legs suddenly felt wet and realization hit her. _No… I can't… not now…_ whimpered her mind as she cried out in pain, another strong wave of pain coursing through her. Soon maids ran down the halls, crouching beside her.

"Lady Kuchiki! Are you alright?" she shook her head, looking up at on of them.

"I think… I think I'm in labor…." she moaned in pain again, propping herself against the wall. She began to pant, leaning her head back, "Get me to my bedroom…" she said in a pained whimper. The maids nodded and helped her up, taking her into the bedroom. She laid on the bed, her back arching slightly as the pain continued to get worse. One of the maids stood back up.

"I'll go get the physician." Kasumi nodded and the maid ran off. The one that stayed behind looked at her.

"I'll get you some cold water." she stood and went into the bathroom, filling a basin with cold water and grabbing a rag. She rolled up her sleeves and took the water back to Kasumi's side. She dipped the rag before ringing it out slightly, wiping it across Kasumi's forehead. Kasumi bit her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction hit.

_Sojun… My darling… please come home… I can't do this without you… _Tears brimmed in her eyes. _You promised…_

* * *

Sweat dripped down Sojun's forehead and cheeks as he stood there, his sword in hand, waiting for his next challenger. All around him there was the clashing of metal, the sound of flesh being ripped, and the screams of agony as men fell in defeat around him. He narrowed his eyes, swinging his sword at the man who charged him. With a mastered flash step he evaded the swing his enemy gave, appearing right behind him to give a lethal blow. The man fell to the ground with a thud, and Sojun's jumped back. He scanned the crowd , watching his men successfully defeat the other men. It was late into the night on January 31st, at least two AM. It was dark and cold, even beginning to snow. Soon a horn sounded and the enemy retreated, cheers erupting from his subordinates. He raised his sword in the air and cheered along with them in victory. He sheathed his sword and went to the main tent, where his father was currently plotting out future moves. He went inside, "Father! We've won! We did it!" he exclaimed, a large smile on his face. Ginrei looked up, a look of surprise on his face. He then grinned, standing up.

"Well done son!" he clapped his son on the back, "We should celebrate!" Sojun nodded, his smile getting bigger.

"When can I return home to Kasumi?" Ginrei shrugged.

"Tomorrow morning if you wish. Right now you deserve a good night's rest." Sojun nodded, and smiled, leaving the tent.

_My love… I'll be on my way tomorrow morning…_ he blinked, turning towards a sound of rushed foot steps. It looked like a messenger, and his assumptions were correct when the man knelt before him.

"Lord Kuchiki! I have urgent news from the Kuchiki Estate!" his eyes widened, his heart instantly knowing what the news was. Ginrei stepped outside when he heard his home being mentioned. Sojun nodded once.

"Proceed." the messenger glanced up at the lieutenant, still on one knee.

"At 9 PM last night, it has been reported that Lady Kasumi has gone into labor. I was to be sent here at the safest time to inform you sir!" Sojun looked at his father, fear and worry in his eyes. Ginrei could read the question in his eyes, and nodded.

"The war is over. Go to her Sojun." Sojun smiled, relief flooding through his body.

"Thank you father." he bowed and instantly disappeared in a flash step. _I promised you Kasumi… I won't break my promise… _

* * *

A sheet of sweat covered Kasumi head to toe as she panted, giving a whimper as her hands clenched at the sheets. She rested back against the pillow, her head tipped back as she cringed, biting her cheek as she tried to keep her cries of pain quiet, "Sojun…" she whimpered, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. It was now in the early morning, maybe around five, six or so. She had been up all night in labor as she thought she was going to pass out from exhaustion. Every time she thought she was about to finally get a little rest, another contraction hit that would jolt her awake in a shriek of pain. The maids stood by the bed, watching in agony as their lady suffered through this. Kasumi wanted this to end… she wanted Sojun there to help her… encourage her through this… Captain Unohana came back in, a worried look on her face. She wasn't worried that something was wrong, she was worried about Sojun missing his child's birth. She went to Kasumi, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Kasumi, we can't wait any longer. You're almost ready to push." Kasumi whimpered and shook her head, looking down at the doctor.

"Please… just a few more minutes… Sojun has to be here…" she cried, moaning again as the terrible contraction ripped through her body. Captain Unohana was hesitant before sighing, nodding.

"Alright. I'll give him ten more minutes. If he doesn't get here by then, you have to push."

"There's no need to wait." Kasumi's head jerked to the door as Sojun ran in. He stopped and stood proud, "I'm here." Kasumi smiled, reaching out as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Sojun!" came her pained whisper, "You're here…" he went to her side, kneeling down and taking her hand. He leaned down and kissed her softly, nodding as he looked at her.

"Of course… I promised I'd be here…" he said softly to her, running his fingers through he damp hair, "The war ended this morning… I received the news you were in labor a few minutes after the war ended. I came as fast as I could." he moved to sit beside her, drawing her to his side. He leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead, holding out a hand to run it over her belly, "It's time to see you little one…" he smiled at her. Captain Unohana glanced up at Kasumi.

"Are you ready Kasumi?" she asked, receiving a nod from the soon to be mother, "On the count of three I need you to push, alright?" Kasumi nodded again, taking a few deep breaths. Sojun too this time to move behind his wife, propping her against his chest. He took her hand, kissing the back of her head.

"This is it…" he whispered quietly so that only she could hear. Kasumi leaned her head back to his shoulder to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you…" she said softly to him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Ready?" Kasumi went back to looking at Captain Unohana, "One, two, three, push." Kasumi took a deep breath and bore down, giving a small cry as she pushed. Sojun grinned, offering her encouraging words. He rubbed her shoulder with one hand as he continued to hold his wife's hand with the other, wincing on occasion as she tightened her grip like a vice. She pushed a few more times before Captain Unohana smiled, "Come on Kasumi! I can see the head! You're doing wonderful!" Sojun peeked over, his grin widening.

"I can see him…" he whispered, "He's beautiful Kasumi…" she rolled her eyes.

"Sojun, stop looking down there and just hold my hand!" she cried out again, when more pain hit her.

"Come on Kasumi! One more push! Come on!" Captain Unohana said enthusiastically. She turned to a maid, "Bring me a towel!" the maid nodded and rushed from the room, returning with a towel. She handed it to her who took it quickly, "Come on Kasumi… One big push." Kasumi nodded and gave one final push, before silence. The pain stopped, the only thing heart in her ears was her heartbeat as she listened. A few seconds later and the infant began to wail. Captain Unohana smiled softly, looking up at the parents, "It's a boy." Kasumi closed her eyes, resting back on Sojun's body as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Sojun almost cried as his son was lifted into his view. He squeezed her hand, earning a nod from his exhausted wife. Kasumi glanced up to the bloody and crying infant that was being shown. She smiled softly when she saw the head of raven black hair, pulling Sojun's hand up to kiss it.

"Our baby boy…" she whispered, "He's so beautiful…" she said as the infant was laid against her chest while Captain Unohana cleaned him with the towel. She looked up at him.

"Do you want to cut the cord Lieutenant Kuchiki?" the new father nodded and took the scissors from the captain, moving to cut the cord in a swift snip. Before Kasumi could kiss her baby on the head, the baby disappeared into Captain Unohana's arms. She reached out.

"W-where are you taking him?" she asked in a semi-panicked voice. Captain Unohana smiled at the new mother.

"I'm just going to clean him up and wrap him in a blanket. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kasumi nodded, continuing to rest against her husband's strong form. Her kissed her forehead, his hands running up and down her arms.

"You did wonderful darling…" she smiled, nodding.

"We have a baby boy… a beautiful baby boy…" Sojun smiled softly, nuzzling his cheek to the crown of her hair. After a few minutes the baby was back in Kasumi's arms, his cries settled and now was looking around curiously. Kasumi chuckled, "He looks just like you…" she trailed a finger across the boy's cheek, tilting her head a bit. The baby looked right up at her, cooing softly and making her giggle, "Hey there… I'm your mommy…" she scooted over a bit, letting Sojun lean forward to put a palm on his child's head, "And that's your daddy…" the baby cooed again, swinging his little arms. Kasumi blinked then looked at Sojun, "What are we going to name him?" Sojun thought for a minute before he grinned, casting a glance outside at the snow that was falling softly.

"I want to name him something to remind me of this night… A name that's beautiful, pure and with pride." he slowly took his son into his arms, "Something to remind me of how precious life is… and how lucky I am to have this one that I am living." his smile widened, "My son… your name is the symbol of this perfect night." he held his baby out, earning a little coo, "I name you…

Byakuya."

* * *

*giggles* This was a little one-shot I did for Byakuya's B-day on Jan. 31st. I wrote this based off a fan-comic a friend of mine did. I couldn't help but write it. :3 And I decided to give Lady Kuchiki a name, mainly because I didn't want to use "Lady Kuchiki" so much. lol. Please tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
